1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for compositing a plurality of images to zoom into an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, electronic devices were classified by features and functions that are available only on the devices. unlike today's multi-functional devices capable of running a broad range of applications. For example, digital image capturing and processing were performed only by digital cameras. However, the evolution of smartphones has allowed users to enjoy various features, including digital image capturing and processing with a single mobile device.
Digital image capturing and processing have become key features of mobile devices. Users demand mobile devices that are not only small, lightweight, and thin, but also have high performance and high quality capturing and imaging functions.
Since mobility is one of the most important features of the mobile devices, the dimensions and weight of communication components in the mobile devices have been constantly reduced. However, it has become more difficult to reduce these parameters of high performance and high quality lenses since the quality of cameras basically depends on the optical performance of lenses. Also, there is a limitation in improving the quality of the cameras only by performing digital zooming and digital image processing on a single digital image without using the optical functions of the lenses.